Unbearable pain
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Izuku is in pain that he can't get rid of. Despite having a quirk, his past continues to haunt him. The fear of failing the ones that helped him along the way. Mina may look happy but deep down she's depressed and unhappy. She feels like she's not worthy of being a hero. Will these two be able to help each other heal or are their pain too deep to heal? Warning: Contain Att. Suicide


Unbearable Pain

Rated: M

Parring: IzukuxMina (Maybe more added later)

Summery: Izuku is in pain that he can't get rid of. Despite having a quirk, his past continues to haunt him. The fear of failing the ones that helped him along the way. Mina may look happy but deep down she's depressed and unhappy. She feels like she's not worthy of being a hero. Will these two be able to help each other heal or are their pain too deep to heal?

Prologue

Izuku Midoriya P.O.V:

 _I can feel the pain pulsing through my body. The more I struggled the more it chokes me. It's almost like it's alive? Wanting to take over me, saying that I'm not good enough. I'm I really that weak? Is everything what he told me true, that I'm not cut out to be a hero._

 _Why can't I be a hero? I can put my life on the line like anyone else. I can save those that can't save themselves. I have the heart that is needed for a hero, I act, think and train like a hero…that doesn't count? Why? Why doesn't that count? Is it because I was quirkless? What do you mean I'm still quirkless? I have the One for All now. It was given to me and it's my quirk…no? You are saying that it'll never belong to me? Why? Why are you saying that? IT'S MINE I EARNED IT!_

 _No shut up I'm the only one that can take his place! No, he can never be the number one hero. That seat is going to be earned by me…why do you doubt me? I'm not listening to you, you don't exist…That's right you are in my head. Nothing in this world exist._

 _But then why does it hurt? Why does it feel like I'm suffocating? Why? Why are you laughing at my pain? No, I can't…It's almost too much to bare. I can't give up. If I give up then everything they gave me would fall apart._

 _No, I can't give up. I mustn't give in to you. You'll just destroy everything that I've built on. My heart? Why do you want my heart? You won't keep it safe. I know it's made out of glass, but just because it's fragile doesn't mean it's not beautiful._

 _NO! I won't let you take it! What do you mean I must keep falling? I can't save myself without you? No, you are wrong I can! Yes, I can! You can't decide that for me!_

 _Why must you keep me down? I can't stand it anymore. I want to leave. Why? Why can't I leave? Trade with you? Never, I won't give it._

 _Goodbye? What do you…*cough cough* Why can't I breathe? Come back! I must be taught a lesson? You are sadistic, YOU ARE SADISTIC! Ack *cough cough* Can't breathe. I can't Breathe. Oh the pain it hurts so much…*Cough cough* Ack *Cough cough* Why can't I escape? Why must I be trapped here? I'll kill you. *gasp hack* I…*cough* swear…I'll kill you…_

I felt hitting something hard and I groan in pain. Wh..where am I? My eyes focused and I could see All Might staring at me. _"A-All might?"_ I though. What was he doing here? I gasp for air as it painfully entered my body.

"Todoroki-kun take Midoriya to the infirmary right now!" All Might yelled.

"Yes sir…"

I couldn't here what they were talking about as my focus started to sway. But before darkness took over me I could have sworn I saw what looks like a torn rope hanging above me.

Mina Ashido P.O.V:

 _Why can't I just leave this place? It's not like I'm wanted here anyways. No one loves me. They say they do but I can see it in their eyes…they despise me. They hate me, on how I look. They are afraid of me because they know that I can hurt them. Why do they think that? I'm a kind person…then why…why am I not happy?_

 _I wish I wasn't born. Born into this horrible world full of darkness. Death…oh how sweet it sounds. People say that death is horrible. They only say that because they don't know anything. Death is sweet, kind and merciful. No worries about anything. I can be me, just me. I can dance and have fun, be free from here…_

 _All my life, I was shunned. They may not have shown it but I could feel it in their gaze. They hated me for being me. 'Ashido why do you have to stand out?' 'Ashido why must you look like a freak.' 'Mina, you can't be sad, you must be happy all times. By being happy, you are living life.' I hate them all._

 _HATE THEM! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT LIERS AND SINNERS BORN INTO THIS WORLD FILLED WITH ENVY AND GREED! What did I do to deserve this body? Why was I suppose to be born? I want to leave and go home…_

 _Then why? Why am I still here? Death suppose to be my friend, then as a friend why hasn't she done me a favor? Take me away from here and let me be happy._

 _For I have no one, no one to call me a friend…Is that a light? Is Lady Death finally come to take me home? I never knew the light was warm. I was told that the light was supposed to be cold…_

"MINA! MINA HANG ON MINA!" A voice said. "Mr. Aizawa! I need help! Mina is bleeding very badly!"

"Ochako, keep rubbing her body, we mustn't let her get cold!" That voice sounds like Kyouka.

I groaned and tried to open my eyes. Am I not with Lady Death? But for what ever reasons my eyes weren't opening no matter how hard I tried.

"Momo, are you finished with the bandages yet?" Ochako yelled.

"Just about!" Momo said. It seems like eternity passed before I heard her saying. 'Here you go!'

"Ribbit, Mr. Aizawa in here!"

I could feel my body starting to get cold again. Lady death is near me again… _'DON'T YOU LEAVE ME'_ I Thought.

"I have to take her now! Otherwise she'll die!"

Mr. Aizawa, please leave me be…for this is what I want. To be free from the pain.

Shouta Aizawa P.O.V:

I ran trying to get to the infirmary as fast as I can. _"How? How can I have two student's commit suicide? Midoriya by hanging and Ashido by cutting? Why didn't I see this? Where did I go wrong?"_ I thought to myself. What if they both don't make it? What if they both d…no I can't allow my self to think that. I can't, I won't give up. Live you two. Live!

I continued to run as fast as I can, praying to God to spare these two wonderful students.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
